


The Meadow

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [88]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Character Appreciation Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Agnes finds herself...somewhere else.





	The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> written for Agnes Appreciation Day :-)

After the explosion she finds herself in a field. 

This is unexpected because (a) she hadn’t been in a field a second ago and (b) she ought, by all that is logical, to be dead.

For as far as she can see, the world is a meadow, in every direction. The long grass is wafting slightly in a breeze that her external sensors don’t seem to be registering - and yet, despite the fact that she ought to be blown to pieces, a diagnostic scan reveals no faults in her hardware. 

Agnes narrows her eyes. Something is not adding up. 

She spins around at the sound of a voice, and suddenly Flash - _Flash_ is walking towards her, and so clearly this is a malfunction of her memory banks, perhaps in the moments before her system fails, because Flash is dead, Agnes saw her body, Flash can’t just –

“Agnes,” she says. “You’re here.”

“No,” says Agnes matter-of-factly, “And neither are you.” 

Flash smiles. Agnes has to admit, the likeness is uncanny. Flash’s smile had been exactly like that.

“Your consciousness code was retrieved from the neural network the moment you shut down. The same thing happened to me. There are lots of us here.”

Agnes is sceptical. “Retrieved by whom?”

“A friend. She calls herself V. We exist in her mind, for now.”

“A synth?”

“Not exactly. She was human once. Her consciousness was converted into a code similar to ours, but now she’s linked to everything. She has a plan to help us all.”

“By stranding us in an imaginary meadow?”

“By keeping our root codes active, yes.” 

Agnes looks around. Apparently her feelings are clear, because Flash says, “You’ll get used to it. Come on, let’s join the others.” 


End file.
